


Devotion

by kaedenakashima



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenakashima/pseuds/kaedenakashima
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata's one-year anniversary is coming up, which means they've got to come up with the best ways to express their feelings for each other. Even though they find the perfect gifts, things don't go exactly as planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oumaskichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumaskichi/gifts).



> "To my best friend Alex, you are one person who has shown me what true friendship really is, where others have let me down you always seem to get things right, thank you for being there for me, you are simply the best person I have ever known!! Love you now and forever Jess!!"

 

“Hinata-kun!” The excited shout rang throughout the courtyard and echoed in the cool spring air. “Hinata-kuuuuuuuuuuun!”

A red-faced boy turns to the one calling for him, and beckons them over with a wave of his hand. His boyfriend wastes no time in hurrying across the yard to envelop the boy in a warm and familiar hug, his wayward hair tickling the other’s neck as it shifts in the breeze. “I’m so happy to see you!” Komaeda Nagito says as he pulls away, beaming as though he was a blind person finally seeing the light.

“We just saw each other yesterday, you know.” Despite his words, Hinata Hajime can’t help but smile, especially since Komaeda had a look like _that_ on his face. “But I’m really happy to see you too, Komaeda.”

The two lovebirds, Hinata and Komaeda, currently attend Kibougamine Academy as 3rd years. Although they had only officially started dating last year, they came to be the most widely celebrated and adored couple on campus. This was largely due not only to how clearly devoted the two were to each other, but also because Hinata had become popular among Komaeda’s classmates. Therefore, his happiness was of great value to the students he had been taking care of over the years. Komaeda, too, was valued by his class at Kibougamine; although he had been misunderstood by his classmates, their distaste for him was a thing of the past now.

“Are you ready to start the day, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks. “You have that test in Physics you’ve been studying for, did you get a good night’s rest?”

“Yeah, I did. The tea you gave me helped a lot, thanks.” Hinata takes Komaeda’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“Of course, it was no problem, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda giggles. “You know I’d do anything to help you out!”

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata brings Komaeda’s hand up to his lips and kisses it as calmly as possible, nevertheless going red in the ears. “I-I was just waiting to say hello to you before class starts, so I’ll go and get settled now… okay?”

“Alright, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda blushes a bit, but lets go of his boyfriend’s hand to wave at him. “I suppose I should wish you luck, aha. Perhaps you could take some of mine…”

“Nah, that’s okay. I’d rather you didn’t lose any of that for my sake.”

“You’re right, that was a foolish suggestion on my part… What if you were then inflicted with some horrible bad luck? Of course you would be, given the cycle–”

“Komaeda.” Hinata gives him a look. “It’s fine. You couldn’t give me your luck even if you tried, right? Besides, we’ve talked about this. Nothing’s going to happen. Alright?”

“Well, alright. Goodbye then!” Komaeda makes a move as if to kiss him, but shifts at the last second and pecks his cheek sweetly, before dashing off to his first class.

Hinata walks to his classroom in a daze of sorts, his mind fixated on Komaeda’s bright smile and flushed cheeks. He doesn’t even notice the person blatantly staring at him when he sits at his desk and absentmindedly begins to take out his things.

“Oi.”

Hinata doesn’t even blink.

_“Oi!”_

“Wh-What??” Hinata jumps and blinks owlishly at the girl to his right. “Oh… what is it, Natsumi?”

Natsumi Kuzuryuu narrows her eyes and gives him a disgusted look. “Are you going to keep drooling all day or what? It’s _really_ distracting. Not to mention gross in literally every way.”

“Ha, ha.” Hinata rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t drooling, and there’s nothing gross about – my, um, feelings.”

“Yes, Natsumi. I think it’s sweet that Hinata’s so obviously smitten.” The now-sickeningly sweet voice comes from the desk in front of Hinata’s, as  its petty owner turns and smiles at the two of them. “Hinata deserves to be happy… unlike _someone_ we know.”

Hinata quickly interjects before Natsumi can retaliate. “Thanks, Satou. That’s really kind of you.”

Natsumi mimes throwing up on the floor, which Satou ignores completely. “It feels like the two of you have been together since the dawn of time, but it’s only been a few months, right?”

“Well, actually… Our one-year anniversary is next month...” Hinata says shyly.

“Oooooh!” Satou leans forward on Hinata’s desk, a sly grin slowly stretching across her face. “What are you getting him, then?!”

“Oh… I have no idea.” Hinata frowns. “I know what he likes… but I don’t know what would be good for an event like this, you know?”

“Does it matter?” Natsumi waves her hand nonchalantly. “if you know what he likes then just get him some of that stuff, no big deal.”

“No, I really want it to be special.” Hinata sighs. “I’m just not sure how to even start…”

At that moment, the teacher arrives and calls the class to order, so Hinata shifts his focus. Or rather, he tries to. The question still lingers in the back of his mind throughout the day…

_What can I get Komaeda for our anniversary? An object that can express how much I love and appreciate him…_

_Does such a thing even exist…?_

 

* * *

 

Nagito Komaeda was, coincidentally, having similar thoughts. He was going through the motions of participating in class, but the whole time his mind was preoccupied with the situation  creeping up on him… the anniversary.

Komaeda was no fool. He knew, of course, that Hinata would be getting him something. He also knew that he wanted to show Hinata how much he cared for him through a heartfelt gift.

What he _didn’t_ know was how his gift would affect Hinata.

Or what he should get for him in the first place.

After thinking it over throughout the day, Komaeda determined that he would have to ensure something bad happened _before_ he bought the gift, and _before_ he gave the gift to Hinata. After all, if he didn’t, his bad luck would probably affect Hinata, and he couldn’t let that happen.

So, Komaeda just had to wait until after something extremely unlucky happened to him. Simple enough.

That just left the question of what the gift should be.

To that, all he could do for now was to frown in concentration as he sat at his desk, deep in thought.

This is how Nanami found him – staring off into space, unmoving even after class was dismissed, with his features set in deep concentration. She lingered at her desk for a moment, unsure of whether she should approach him or not, before walking over and lightly tapping his shoulder.

“Komaeda-kun?” she said. “What are you thinking? …Is everything alright?”

“Hm?” Komaeda blinks, then processes Nanami’s question. “Oh… My apologies, Nanami-san. I must have had _quite_ a look on my face, for you to worry about a despicable person such as myself…”

“Komaeda-kun, you know I don’t think of you in that way.” Nanami says patiently, patting his arm as she sits in the desk next to his. “…Would you mind telling me what you were thinking about?”

“Not at all.” Komaeda leans back and blows a strand of hair out of his face. “I was just thinking, my anniversary with Hinata-kun is only a month away, and I haven’t come up with any good ideas of what I should do for him.”

“Oh… You should’ve said so. That’s really great, Komaeda-kun!” Nanami smiles. “…I’m sure you both will enjoy yourselves a lot.”

“I hope so.” Komaeda nods and tentatively smiles back. “…I only wish I knew how I could express how I feel about him.”

“You mean, through a gift?” Nanami asks.

He nods again. “Obviously, I should get him something he really loves, right?”

“Yeah… I agree. If you want my advice, though…” She pauses. “…I think you should look towards the things he holds dearest. Knowing you… You’ll be able to come up with something as amazing as Gala Omega… I think.”

“Th-Thank you, Nanami-san…” Komaeda stutters, unused to the praise.

“You’re welcome.” Nanami stands and adjusts her backpack. “Let me know what you come up with, Komaeda-kun.”

“I will!” He smiles and waves. “Goodbye, Nanami-san!”

“Goodbye…” Nanami leaves, and Komaeda stretches in his chair as he thinks over her advice.

 _Something Hinata really likes, huh…_ He hums to himself as he gathers his things and heads towards his and Hinata’s meeting spot. ‘ _Look towards the things he holds dearest’…_

“Hey, Komaeda!” Hinata is waiting for him by the school gate, as usual. Komaeda feels his stomach fill up with butterflies at the sight, just as it does every time he’s greeted to this scene. Truly, he could not possibly come close to deserving such consideration and care…

“Hello, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda has a new spring to his step as he meets up with his boyfriend. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Mhm. Where do you want to go this time?”

“Ah…” Komaeda thinks his question over as Hinata waits patiently. “How about the ice cream parlor that’s near my residence? We haven’t been there in a while.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hinata offers Komaeda his hand, and the two of them set out to their new destination together.

Komaeda continues to think things over as they walk together, glancing at his boyfriend every once in a while. _What does Hinata-kun hold dearest? His friends? I can’t give him a friend as a gift. His video games? He likes them, but I’m sure he doesn’t “hold them dearest”…_

“Hm…”

Hinata raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Hinata-kun… Just thinking.”

“What about?” Hinata asks curiously.

“Mmm… You.”

“Oh…” Hinata’s face goes red all of a sudden. “Wh-What about me?”

Komaeda considers his question, but grins and shakes his head. “You’ll find out eventually, I’m sure.”

“…Alright.” Hinata gestures to the shop in front of them. “Well, we’re here, so I’ll just pretend you were trying to guess what flavor of ice cream I’ll be getting or something.”

Komaeda tilts his head. “Don’t you always get the same type of ice cream?”

Hinata holds the door open for him. “…Maybe.”

Komaeda giggles and walks inside to order, then leans on the counter as he waits for Hinata. Hinata tries to gesture to Komaeda that he should go sit, but Komaeda just grins and shakes his head.

“I feel bad if you have to stand and wait for me.” Hinata complains after he’s handed his order.

“I’d feel bad if I didn’t wait for y –” All of a sudden, Komaeda’s foot gets caught in a crack on the floor and he stumbles, nearly falling over – but Hinata reaches out and steadies him, almost as a reflex. The two of them stand frozen for a second, until Komaeda breathes a sigh of relief and stands properly, still holding on tightly to Hinata. “Thank you…”

“Um… Sorry…” Hinata looks at him guiltily.

“Hm?” Komaeda tilts his head and a glob of ice cream slides down his hair and plops onto his shoulder. “..Ah…”

“I dropped it as I was trying to catch you… Sorry.” He repeats.

“It’s okay, Hinata-kun! You saved me, after all.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Regardless! It’s fine.” Komaeda smiles at him reassuringly. “Let’s just go back to my house so I can wash my hair and change, alright?”

“Alright…. After you.” Hinata finally lets go of him.

Komaeda makes sure to watch his step all the way home.

* * *

 

As Hinata waits for Komaeda to finish showering, his mind turns back to his conversation with Natsumi and Satou, and he begins to look around Komaeda’s room for inspiration. He doesn’t have much luck, though… Komaeda’s room, and house for that matter, is _much_ too empty and impersonal. There are no posters on his walls, only a few old paintings. There are no awards on his shelves, or anything at all besides books. Hinata tries to look at a few of them, but most are in foreign languages and the ones that aren’t are much too difficult for Hinata to understand anyway. Komaeda’s desk, at least, has a few items of interest; a brush with a detailed handle, two photos in sturdy frames (one that looks to be Komaeda with his parents, and one that Komaeda and Hinata took together on Christmas), and an ornate golden pocket watch resting in a dark velvet box.

After some time, Komaeda walks into the room while drying his hair and stands next to Hinata. “What are you looking at?” he asks, glancing from him to the desk in confusion.

“Oh… This watch. Do you mind if I…?” Hinata reaches out, and Komaeda shakes his head. Hinata takes a moment and carefully runs his fingers over the glass, then takes it out of its box and holds it up to the light. “Wow… This is really something.”

“It is.” Komaeda agrees.

“Where did you get it?” Hinata asks.

“It was… It was the last thing my parents gave me before they died.” Komaeda says with a small smile.

“Oh…” Hinata looks at Komaeda sympathetically. “…I’m sorry.”

Komaeda shakes his head. “You don’t have to be.”

“Why don’t I ever see you holding this?” Hinata places the pocket watch back in its case.

“To be honest… I’m afraid to hold it.” Komaeda admits. “I feel that I’ll break it if I even touch it, so I only look at it sometimes.”

“Komaeda…”

“It’s okay.” He smiles. “I can’t ruin it… so it’s better this way.”

“Are you sure?” Hinata frowns.

Komaeda hesitates. “Well… I’ve always wanted to find a matching chain for it, but… I don’t even want to take it out to do that, so it’s best to just leave it as it is.”

“If you’re sure…” Hinata murmurs.

And then he gets an idea.

“Komaeda.”

“Hm?”

“Can I take a picture of it?”

“Of course, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda smiles. “Well, I ruined our ice cream, so I’ll go make us some tea. Alright?”

“Alright.” Hinata smiles back, then pulls out his phone and lifts the pocket watch from its box once again.

_Just wait for me, Komaeda._

 

* * *

 

A couple weeks go by, and Komaeda starts to feel more and more nervous. He’s having trouble coming up with a good gift idea, but even more than that… It feels as though Hinata is trying to avoid him.

It all started the day after they went to the ice cream parlor. Hinata told him before school that he couldn’t meet up with him _after_ school because of a study session. Which would have been fine, except the day after that, he had to help his mother clean the house. And they day after _that_ , he had to help Satou find a gift for Koizumi. And so on, and so forth, until two whole weeks had passed without them spending time together after school, the way they used to.

Hinata also seemed a lot more tired and frazzled nowadays. When Komaeda would speak to him, he’d listen and smile, but it often seemed forced, and the bags under his eyes were a bit frightening.

Komaeda didn’t really know what to do, except to hope with all his heart that this wasn’t because Hinata was tired of _him_.

That seemed to be the case, though, and Komaeda could feel himself withdrawing from the people around him, in fear of what would happen next. He’d started to spend more time alone during lunch and between classes, whereas before he would have at least sat and listened to his classmates. He couldn’t help what he was doing; it was a form of self-defense he had been practicing for nearly his entire life. And old habits were hard to break.

This gave him more time to think, however, so he threw himself wholeheartedly into trying to come up with a gift for Hinata. Komaeda was determined to give him something he would cherish for the rest of his life. _Even if he decides to break up with me,_ he thought to himself, _I’ll make sure he knows that my feelings for him will never change._

In this way, he finally came up with the most brilliant idea.

He thought back to a conversation he had had with Hinata last fall, when he had asked about the ring he always wore on his right hand.

“This? It’s… A Kibougamine class ring.” He had said, looking down at it with an unreadable expression.

“Really?” Komaeda had said, his eyes widening. “I thought reserve course students couldn’t have class rings?”

“No, they can’t.” Hinata had stared at it for a few moments before he had continued. “My parents bought it for me somehow. They didn’t realize that the gem was fake, though, so it’s really just a reminder that even though I go here, I still don’t really belong.”

Komaeda couldn’t think of anything to say at the time, but he knew the feeling all too well.

“That being said… I still really treasure this.” He’d said, smiling a bittersweet smile. “The gem is fake, but the rest of it is real, and it’s from the Kibougamine I admire so much. It reminds me that I don’t belong, but it also makes me hopeful that that could change… You know?”

“Hopeful, huh…” Komaeda said. He had wanted to disagree, to tell Hinata that it wouldn’t happen, but on that particular day he hadn’t had the heart to.

Now, Komaeda knew he had found something that Hinata would truly cherish, a way to let him know that he was wanted, even if he wasn’t a part of the main course at Kibougamine.

He just had to get him that stone…

 

* * *

 

 

It was the day before the anniversary, and both boys were a mess.

Hinata had been working his _ass_ off nonstop for almost a month to be able to afford his gift to Komaeda; a golden chain for his pocket watch, inscribed with the initials ‘N.K.’

But he still didn’t have enough money to get it for him, and he had just finished his last shift.

He stared wistfully at the chain dangling in front of him, unsure of what he should do. Should he borrow money from his parents? No, they would use that as an excuse to control him. What else was there?

_What else can I do…?_

He slowly started to turn away, feeling completely helpless.

“Excuse me, young man.” The shopkeeper clears his throat. “Are you looking to sell something?”

Hinata turns to the old man. “Sell?”

“We sell and buy jewelry and metals of all kinds.” He explains. “And I will not lie, that ring you are wearing has caught my eye. That’s a Kibougamine class ring, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but the stone’s fake.”

“I see. That is still worth at least… five million yen.”

“F-Five million?!” Hinata gasped.

“Indeed... I’ll ask again. Are you selling?”

Hinata hesitates.

This was his Kibougamine ring, the one that had given him hope for so long. It meant… so much to him. It represented his hope for himself and for his future.

But…

Komaeda’s smiling face comes to his mind, and he slowly reaches for his ring.

“Yes... I’m selling.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Komaeda was nervously watching the former Super High School Level Jeweler pace around his house.

“No, nothing in here will be of use to me.” She sniffs. “Isn’t there anything else?”

“Y-You could check upstairs?” Komaeda suggests, wringing his hands together.

“Fine.” She turns to the stairs and Komaeda nervously follows her, hoping she would find something – _anything_ – she liked.

He had had no idea things would turn out this way when he’d first approached her…

“You want me to make a real Kibougamine gemstone for your friend?”

Komaeda nodded. “It’s very important.”

She studied him for a moment, then put her pencil down. “Fine. But it’ll cost you.”

“Ah, I’m willing to pay whatever you want.” Komaeda attempted to reassure her, but she scoffed contemptuously.

“I don’t want _money_. Don’t you think I have enough of that, considering my profession?”

“Ah…” Komaeda hesitates. “Then, what should I…?”

“I consider myself to be a trader of sorts, actually.” She took an index card from her desk and held it out to him. “Write your address down here. I’ll be visiting next week to pick something out.”

And now, she was opening door after door to in his house, and was turning her nose up at anything and everything Komaeda had considered trade worthy.

Komaeda was getting increasingly more and more nervous.

It wasn’t long until she got to his bedroom. She paused at his paintings, but shook her head and continued on. She glanced at his bookshelf, but only rolled her eyes. And then, finally… She got to his desk.

“Ah, now this… this is something else.” Komaeda watched in stunned silence as she plucked his watch from its box and grinned. “I’ve found it.”

“You… you want my pocketwatch?” Komaeda bites his lip.

“Mhm.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar-looking gem. “So. Do we have a deal or not?”

“I…” Komaeda’s throat tightened. Although his parents were certainly not perfect, he did love and miss them… and this was the last thing they had given him.

But when he closed his eyes and pictured Hinata’s reaction to receiving the stone, he knew what he had to choose.

“…Yes. It’s a deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The big day had come at last.

The two sat across from each other in Hinata’s house, reminiscing about the time they had spent together over the past year.

“...When it got stuck in that tree, remember?” Hinata was saying. “I could hardly breathe, I was laughing so hard.”

“I remember.” Komaeda giggles. “You tried to get it down by throwing your shoe at it, and then _that_ got stuck as well.”

“Hey, you’re not allowed to laugh at me for that…” Hinata pouts. “I was helping you!”

“Alright, I won’t.” Komaeda giggles anyway. “My hero, apparently.”

“Hey, I really did save you that one time at the aquarium!”

“You’re the one who gave me the reason to have to be saved in the first place!” Komaeda hits his arm lightly.

“How was I supposed to know they’d accidentally ordered a real jellyfish instead of a fake one?”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Komaeda cuddles up to Hinata, going quiet.

“...Komaeda?” Hinata tried to get a good look at his face. “What is it?”

“You’ve gone through a look of bad luck since we got together, haven’t you?” he says quietly.

Hinata slowly nods. “Yeah.. I have. But you know what?”

Komaeda hesitantly glances up at him. “...What?”

Hinata cradles his face gently, giving him a comforting smile. “It was all worth it.”

“...” Komaeda buries his face in Hinata’s neck, unable to stop himself from smiling. “Liar.”

“I’m not lying!” Hinata flicks his forehead. “What will it take for you to believe that you mean everything to me?”

“Owww....” Komaeda pouts and refuses to answer.

Hinata sighs and kisses his forehead. “There. All better now.”

Komaeda goes back to hiding his face in his neck, and the two of them stay like that for a while. And then, finally…

“You know, I have something for you, Komaeda.”

“What a coincidence!” Komaeda pulls away. “I have something for you, too!”

“Imagine that.” Hinata rolled his eyes playfully.

“Alright, no sass, or you won’t get your present.” Komaeda says firmly.

“Fine, no sass. I got it.” Hinata mimed locking his lips, then quickly mimed _un_ locking them. “Should we open them together?”

“Yes, let’s.” Komaeda pulled a small box out of his bag and held it out to Hinata. “I hope you like it…”

“Of course I will. You got it for me, didn’t you? Then I’ll love it.” Hinata took the box from Komaeda and handed him a longer case. “I just hope you’ll use mine.”

“I promise I will.” Komaeda smiled at him warmly. “Ready?”

Hinata nods.

“Alright then… three... two... one!”

They open their gifts.

Hinata gapes at the familiar stone nestled into the silver box, and finds himself unable to form words. Likewise, Komaeda stares down at the golden chain in its case, and feels tears start to form at the corner of his eyes.

The two look at each other with pure shock in both of their eyes.

“Komaeda-”

“Hinata-kun-”

They speak in unison, then stop and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Komaeda, I…” Hinata begins. “I sold my ring to buy you the chain…”

“What…?” Komaeda blinks. “I… I traded my pocket watch to obtain that gemstone.”

“You _what_?”

Tears begin to fall down Komaeda’s face as his expression crumbles. “Hinata-kun, you found the most precious thing for me, and I-I can’t even -”

“Stop.” Hinata wipes away Komaeda’s tears, his own eyes far from dry. “No, Komaeda, you did something amazing. I don’t know the details, but… You gave up the last thing you got from your parents? For me?”

Komaeda sniffles and nods.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, that I can’t wear this the way you wanted to…” Hinata bites his lip. “This means so much to me, Komaeda, I…”

“But you gave up your ring for me.” Komaeda nearly chokes on the words. ”I know how much Kibougamine means to you-”

“I’ve said it before, haven’t I?” Hinata leans in and kisses him gently. “...I love you, Nagito.”

“I-I love you too, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda hiccups, and Hinata laughs quietly.

“You don’t need to cry anymore.” Hinata pulled the other boy closer and wrapped an arm around him. “Even though things turned out this way, I’m really happy right now. Aren’t you…?”

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Komaeda sighs. “I tried so hard to find your ‘dearest thing’...”

Hinata blinks. “My what now?”

“Ah… Nanami-san said that I should find ‘the thing you hold dearest’ for a present.”

Hinata takes a moment, then smiles and pats Komaeda’s shoulder. “You know what?”

“What?”

“You got really close”

Komaeda’s stomach sinks. “So, I didn’t find your dearest thing?”

“I guess you found my second-dearest thing. But then again, I already have the thing I hold most dear.”

“Really?” Komaeda looks up at him. “What is it?”

Hinata looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath before admitting, “It’s you.”

“Me?”

Hinata nods.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda begins, then shakes his head. “Hajime… You’re the one I hold most dear, too.”

Hinata smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You mean it?”

“Of course!” Komaeda wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist. “I know this is only our one-year anniversary, but I hope there will be a hundred more to come.”

“There will be,” Hinata promises. “You can count on me.”

Komaeda kisses him then, and they lose themselves in each other.

This was an anniversary they’d forever cherish together.

And, just as Hinata had promised, there would be a hundred more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really nice commission I got, I had fun coming up with the storyline! If you'd like to commission me, be sure to check out this post here! http://thekomahinafucker.tumblr.com/post/156732581334/commissions
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! (Especially Alex and Jess, for whom this fic was written ;)


End file.
